Justin Kredible Xtreme (JKX)
Justin Kredible Xtreme (born October 30, 1973) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by his ring names. He is currently the International Champion of Xtreme Wrestling Association (XWA) on the Vendetta brand and is also a part-time wrestler for the promotion. Xtreme Wrestling Association (2008 - Current) Debut / Early Career JKX made his XWA Television debut on the Vendetta brand on November 30, 2008 in New Jersey at the Izod Arena in a xtreme rules battle royal fatal four way match against Ashtyn Sky, HHH619, and Deasert Eagle. JKX and Ashtyn were the final two in the match. JKX won his very first match by executing a Go To Hell off the top of a ladder and Ash going through a table. However, this was only the beginning of his success as he had more to come. At Xtrememania Main Event, JKX was put in his first ever title match for the Inter-Gender Title in a 6 man elimination match just days before his money in hell match at xtrememania. In the match he was put up against Ashtyn Sky, Nate Insano, Deasert Eagle, HHH619, and Fucking Joe. JKX failed to capture the title when Nate Insano eliminated him out of the match and became the new champion. At Xtrememania things wouldn't go any better for JKX. He was put in a Money in hell match against Hall, Big Daddy Bull, HHH619 Deasert Eagle, and Nate Insano. Once again JKX was insanely close to winning the match but as they say, "close but no cigar." as Hall was able to walk away as Mr. Money In Hell. Tag Team Competition JKX formed a tag team named Insano X but it didn't last long when Nate and TBK split due to complications trying to choose a leader. After this JKX went to form a team with TBK called Stunt X. On their debut as a team they were unable to show so they forfeited they're title match. Soon after this TBK was released from XWA due to violation of the XWA Wellness and Health Policy. JKX would eventually form a final team named Starship Pain. Once again this was a fail when JKX was forced to leave Ash on her own in a tag match when he was unable to appear at the arena. JKX then vowed to never create another tag team due to all the failures he's had due to tag teams getting in the way. Becoming Golden At Hardcore Hell, JKX defeated Nate Insano via a Sharpshooter with barbwire wrapped around the ankles winning his first XWA International Championship in a Barbed Wire Massacre match. In honor of his big win against the former world champ Nate Insano he decided to change his name to Sexton Hardcastle. But things did not start off well because on the next Vendetta he would lose in a triple threat match to Razor Xtreme. Sexton was not pinned but Kijar was pinned after Razor hit the Burning Razor for the three count. Sexton thought his name change was a bad idea so he went back to JKX. But things would only get worse for young Justin as he was unable to appear for his match with King Edge. At Main Event JKX would face Ash and that match would end in a disqualification when King Edge viciously attacked JKX. King Edge would make an example out of JKX by delivering a con-chair-to him and hitting a twist of hate. At United Xtreme, JKX faced Tommy RIngo in a Broken Neck Match which Tommy Ringo won by delivering a side effect on JKX onto a cab. King Edge would come out and announce that this was Tommy RIngo's last match in XWA and he was given the opportunity to face the winner so King Edge cockily put his foot across Tommy Ringo's chest and the ref counted the pin and King Edge became the new champ. After getting a broken neck, JKX was placed on the sidelines. JKX getting injured was to set up for a new character he created named Xtreme Enigma sadly Xtreme Enigma was only in one match with Jason Enigma versus the Xtreme Annihalators and KWO in a triple threat tag match which Xtreme and Jason won. The Xtreme Enigma character retired because JKX was ready to make his HUGE return. JKX Returns Back to the Top In wrestling 'Finishing Moves''' ' *'Sharpshooter' ' *'Go To Hell (GTS)' ''' *The Rated R X-ecution (Anaconda Vise)'' ' *'Stun Gun (Twist of Fate into a Stunner)' ' *'''Skull Crushing Finale '''Signature Moves ' *'Standing Shooting Star Press ' *Spear'' ''' 'Common Moves' ' *Multiple Suplex variations *Multiple DDT Variations *Small Package Roll-Up *Hurricanrana *Crossbody *Stands on the shoulders of an opponent draped over the middle rope, choking them in the process *Crossbody to opponent draped over ropes 'Managers ' * None 'Catchphrases ' * None 'Nicknames ' * "The Rated R Enigma" *"The Rated R Superstar" * '"The Enigmatic Viper" ' 'Entrance Music ' * Raw to the Core *Purity by Slipknot *Critical Acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold *I Stand Alone by Godsmack *'I Came To Play by Downstait''' '''Wrestlers Trained ' * None Championships and Accomplishments 'Xtreme Wrestling Association (XWA) ''' *XWA International Champion (3 Times) (Current) *Feud of the Year Slammy Award (w/ King Edge) *Heel of the Year Slammy Award